<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Deserve Better by TaiJanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857549">They Deserve Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai'>TaiJanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ghost Tommy - Freeform, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Minific, Tommy doesnt, Tubbo survives, made in like 2 hours, phantommy, post disc war (this was written before the disc war)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy died in The Disc War, but not by Dream’s hand. </p>
<p>Tubbo has survivors guilt, because of course he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Deserve Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Tubbo he/they !<br/>-Not intended as romantic, more platonic soulmates :)<br/>-Based on the prediction that Jack will have Tubbo blame himself for when he kills Tommy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was he hallucinating?</p>
<p>Tubbo stared blurry-eyed at the foggy figure standing in front of him. Tommy. Kind of.</p>
<p>Tubbo had seen the explosions go off. He read the message in chat of how his best friend blew up from the bombs that Tubbo himself made. Tommy doesn’t exist anymore.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” He asked, regardless.</p>
<p>The lips of the spirit moved in response, but no words nor sounds were made. The apparition shifted forward, towards the living boy. Tubbo stepped back in fear, or something of that sort.</p>
<p>There was no color in Tommy's eyes. Hell, his whole <i>body</i> seemed nothing less than monochromatic. His hair seemed nearly white, his skin partially transparent and cloudy. Even the red of the shirt was dulled, even purpley. His legs from the knee down were completely transparent and dirty from soot and ash. Black spots spread around his neck, stemming from where the explosions killed him from, his back. Most people <i>stab</i> their friends in the back. Not Tubbo, no, he <i>blows their backs the fuck up.</i></p>
<p>Tubbo didn’t think it was real. They’ve seen Tommy as hallucinations before, but none were this <i>sick.</i></p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” He cried to the vision. Even if it isn’t the real Tommy, he needed to apologize. Maybe for his own reasons, or maybe in hope that Tommy would somehow hear them.</p>
<p>The spirit moved his mouth again, apparently trying to talk, but not being able to.</p>
<p>Tubbo watched the figure. He spoke to it softly, though a lump in his throat made it difficult, “I can’t hear you, if you’re speaking.”</p>
<p>It tried again. It’s mouth moved like it was saying words, and Tubbo could only recognize them by lip reading. It seemed like words Tommy was used to saying. They looked familiar. Tubbo shook their head with furrowed brows. The ghost couldn’t be heard.</p>
<p>It looked around, trying to find a solution. It seemed so realistic, just like how the real Tommy would move. It was getting more and more difficult for Tubbo to convince himself that it <i>isn’t</i> Tommy, because Tommy is dead. He wouldn’t be a ghost, and he certainly wouldn’t be a quiet one. It’s just another hallucination, he told himself, it’s only realistic because…. Because you knew Tommy better than anyone. You know how he would act, in all situations. </p>
<p>The vision began searching through chests, as they were in the downstairs of Tommy’s old home. He found some wood, and rushed to a crafting table. Tubbo watched with tired intrigue, like watching a dog as it buries a bone. Tubbo wiped their face of tears, drying it for now.</p>
<p>The ghost turned back to them. A few signs were in his hand, and a determined look was presented on his pale face. Tubbo’s eyes widened slightly. Now they could at least communicate.</p>
<p>“I…” Tubbo started, but the Tommy spirit had already placed a sign, and began putting words onto it.</p>
<p>It floated back, not exactly stepping. It looked back and forth between his friend’s red-cheeked face and the spruce sign. Tubbo usually wasn’t the best with reading, but these were words he could recognize.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m sorry too. I forgive you.</i>
</p>
<p>Tommy’s face was unreadable. It was sorry, for sure, but also hopeful. The ghost looked at his friend, searching their eyes.</p>
<p>Streams of tears started, and didn’t stop falling. Tommy came closer to the other, like he had before, and let fall his own sets of ectoplasmic teardrops. </p>
<p>If it wasn’t real, Tubbo’s brain sure knows how to completely crush his own heart.</p>
<p>They wished messages weren’t deleted when one picked up a sign. He would give anything to have that message with him forever. That piece of Tommy, real or not. He kneeled in front of it, and wept like it was his old friend’s grave.</p>
<p>It was the death of <i>something</i>, for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>